


可爱老男人

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※高能预警:ooc，极度ooc，两个人都戏精上身，监狱play，冰块play，手铐蒙眼play，口交，强制爱，abo设定，文笔奇差※请勿上升真人！！！×3※基本人设:金博洋:35岁，著名导演，一个高冷傲娇、又奶又白而不自知，伪装成beta的omega，一直暗恋演员羽生结弦，但苦于性别年龄问题不敢告白，在损友和酒精的撺掇下欲图潜规则羽生结弦:27岁，影帝，一个弱柳扶风（假的）、斯文俊美，伪装成omega的alpha，热爱表演，一直仰慕金博洋导演，苦于没有合作机会，一不小心潜规则了自家导演





	1. Chapter 1

“我可以开始了吗，金老师？”被男人温柔清亮的嗓音唤回，金博洋抬起头来坠入了一双含笑的眼睛。“咳，可以了……你把嫌疑人Y被审问与警官对峙那一段演一下吧”

扶了扶眼镜，掩盖方才的失神，大名鼎鼎的金导又恢复以往那副，淡漠到似乎无欲无求的模样，关于他，业界的传闻从来不少。

23岁出道以来，金博洋每三年都会执导一部电影。他的作品不多，却总是宛如一匹匹黑马杀入各大电影节然后载誉而归。和他情感真挚浓烈、主题大胆深刻的电影作品不同，金博洋本人向来是低调寡言游离于影视圈之外的。

不是通常话题中心的alpha或者omega，金导作为beta，身上的绯闻几乎为零。有人说，他早就隐婚只是不为外界所知；有人说，他与艺术长相厮守才能导出如此惊才绝艳的作品；更有甚者，传言金导实际上性冷淡，对情欲没有丝毫念头……

大多数人们看到金博洋一直紧蹙的眉头和时常抿成一条直线的唇，对于这些无稽之谈总会下意识的相信三分。羽生结弦却不以为然，冥冥之中，直觉告诉他那朵高岭之花只是没有遇上意中人。

“金老师，能麻烦您，和我对戏吗？”笑盈盈地语出惊人，他看着男人在哗然之声中犹豫片刻放下手中的剧本，向他走来。他知道他一定会答应，因为男人总是把电影放在第一位的。

“……行”心脏震得胸腔发痛，羽生结弦前所未有的兴奋起来，盯着那两片对着他一张一合的唇瓣暗自感慨。啊，那嘴唇怎么能恰好长成他最喜欢的形状，品尝起来滋味一定很好。

没错，他暗恋这位年长他八岁的金导演。十二年前，还是少年的他，无意中在影院里观摩了金博洋的处女作，并把这位初出茅庐却有着惊人天赋的导演深深印在了脑海里。

也正是那部片子，激起了他表演的欲望，从小因为外貌出众在大街上屡次被星探发掘的羽生，第一次认真考虑起成为一名职业演员的可能性。数年以后，影视圈里，一位惊才绝艳的演员横空出世。为了能以最快的速度追逐金博洋的身影，羽生结弦不顾经纪人委婉的劝告，毫不隐藏的展露自己的锋芒。

木秀于林，风必摧之，为了保全自己的王牌，工作团队不得已对外宣称，他们年纪轻轻的影帝，是一个“柔弱的omega”。舆论一片哗然，暗地里虎视眈眈的势力大多松了一口气。

毕竟谁都知道，omega最终是要回归家庭、相夫教子的，又有发情期的生理因素阻碍事业发展，一个好看的omega影帝能火红的了几年呢？娱乐圈内一时掀起了向影帝自荐枕席的热潮。

被认为成纤细温柔、弱柳扶风的羽生·真·alpha·结弦觉得没有什么不好，他心心恋恋的人儿是一个被说成性冷淡的beta，过于强势的alpha只会吓跑了他吧。

收起胡乱延伸的思绪，羽生拾起一瓶矿泉水，将自己从头淋到脚，修长的手一扯，脆弱的扣子四处飞舞开来——

白皙无暇的胸膛，随着急促的呼吸起伏着，被浸湿呈现半透明状的白色衬衫，勾勒出男人漂亮纤细的身体。水珠从黑色的发梢缓缓滴落，被束缚住手腕，高高举在头顶的男人发出一丝轻笑。

凌乱的留海遮掩双眼，看不清他此时的表情，象征着无情的薄唇却透露出些许意味不明。一身狼狈非但没有减弱男人惑人的魅力，反而平添几分凌虐的美感。

“……笑什么，我…说的有错？”严肃近乎冷漠的警官，声音冷得像是结冰，一对明眸蕴藏火一般的正义感，居高临下的凝视着犯人。

“方警官说笑了……您怎会有错？在下只是感叹，人类真是…愚蠢得可爱罢了……”抬头望着近在咫尺的男人，嘴角勾起一个似笑非笑的弧度。

方警官不敢直视那双亮得惊人的眸子，薄唇勾起的弧度和温柔似水的眼神，像是诉说着无限情语，根本看不出来这是一个罪孽深重的恶人。他就是用这副皮囊和巧嘴，哄得几位年轻人，主动放弃了自己宝贵的生命吧。

然而可笑的是，他竟然沦落到和他一样，用骗取他人信任的办法来伸张自己的正义。一想到过去与这人相处的点点滴滴，警官就心里闷得说不出话来，他急躁得在审讯室里来回踱步。

“你说啊！你不是很能说吗？！到底有什么原因让你做出那些伤天害理的事情？……混账！！”迟迟得不到回答，警官险些咬碎一口银牙，一拳打在墙壁上。像是逃避般，他背对着犯人，逃避着不愿面对的现实。

“原因不是说了很多次吗？只是想要弄明白人类这种有趣的生物罢了……怎么，方警官后悔了？舍不得这副好看的皮囊？还是说舍不得被人恋爱的感觉？又或者……”男人猛地转过身来，堵上了那双，只会故意说出让他恼火话语的东西。

不知是面前人儿眼里的恋慕过于真实，还是接吻的感觉过于美好，金博洋只感到头脑一阵眩晕，竟忘了松开这漂亮的唇瓣。

他暗恋这个叫做羽生结弦的年轻人很久了。从对方刚出道，还没有一鸣惊人时起，他就默默关注着他的成长。最初，他以为是对电影的热爱让他执着于这样一位天才演员。随着了解的深入，猛然有一天，他发现自己无论做什么，想得却都是他了。

然而，对方和自己都是omega，无数alpha向他大献殷勤，那样一个众星捧月的人，怎么都不会看上他这种老男人吧，这次合作可能是他离羽生最近的一次接触机会。为了导演事业的顺利，金博洋隐瞒了自己的真实性别，好在他平时淡漠的样子也着实不像浑身散发魅力的omega。

他自然不是八卦小报里猜测的那样性冷淡，但对情欲的要求确实淡薄，或者说他对自己不喜欢的人没有性趣。发情期到了，他都是用信息素抑制剂，或者把自己锁在房间里等待情潮慢慢退去。偶尔情动难耐，他也是想着心尖上的人，匆匆纾解而已。

…………

—————————————————————————

白皙的脸颊染上绯红，金博洋整个人都晕乎乎的。坐在热热闹闹的火锅店里，金导和剧组其他成员一同庆祝着选角的结束，羽生结弦自然也在。天啊，他就坐在我的右手边，金博洋在心里有些不可思议的说道。

金博洋喜欢喝点小酒，酒量却差的惊人，此时他已经有些醉了。喝醉了的金导不像平时看起来那样不近人情，蹙着的眉头也松开了，明明眼角带着点细纹，整个人却乖巧得讨人欢喜。

剧组里的人哪里见过这样的金导，纷纷放下了尊敬，起哄劝酒，却被羽生结弦笑语盈盈，以茶代酒全部应了去。年轻的影帝细心的照顾导演，时不时夹些菜，放进左手边的碗里。

金博洋一声不吭的被投喂，也不管周围喝醉了的群魔乱舞，只是睁着水润润的杏眼一动不动的盯着心上人。酒劲上头，他不由得想起了前两日，听米沙胡侃时对方说得胡话。

米沙是少数几个知道他心思好友，在听说羽生也要来试镜之后，打趣着说，干脆一不做二不休搞潜规则吧，反正都是omega也不存在怀孕或者标记的风险。

金博洋当时只是皱着眉头怒斥他胡来，但今日一想起来，有些念头就在脑海里挥散不去了。他烦躁的摇了摇头，却无济于事，只好闷声说:“……我出去透透气”，晃晃悠悠地走了出去。羽生连忙放下剥了一半的虾子，擦擦手追了出去。

吹了吹微咸的海风，金博洋清醒了不少，有些不知该拿身边人怎么办了。“你怎么跟过来了？”声音带着一丝嫌弃，只有金博洋自己知道，他其实很受用，甚至有些窃喜。

“金老师喝醉了，要是不小心掉海里，我的男主角还演不演了？”带着笑的温柔嗓音从耳边传来，我们三十五岁的老男人金导却是闹起了别扭。嘁，果然是为了角色才来讨好我的吗？

羽生结弦没有错过他微微向下撇的嘴角，知道心上人此时可能心情不怎么美好。有些人生来就是爱笑的，比如金博洋。

羽生发现，他的嘴角天生向上翘着，即便面无表情也是像笑一样，这可能就是金导总是把嘴唇抿成一条直线的原因吧。

毕竟在导演里他还是年轻得要命，要是动不动笑弯了眼，露出一颗尖尖的小虎牙，那还怎么在剧组树立威信？也只有悉心观察如羽生和几个亲密的亲友，才知道，众人眼中高傲孤僻的金导，其实是个有些别扭的撒娇精。

嗬，为了当男主角来讨好一个性冷淡的老男人也是不容易啊。装出那副殷勤的模样想给谁看？之前找我对戏怕不也是存了那种心思？跟着别的导演演戏时不会也是这么做得吧？！毕竟不过一个又冷又硬，脾气不好还别扭的老男人，怎么样也不会有人喜欢吧！

脑子里乱想了一大通，竟抑制不住的委屈生起气来。醉傻了的金导，像是渴求爱情却又害怕受到伤害的小刺猬，兴奋着羽生的靠近与示好，却又因为自卑而不安。

在羽生眼里，他暗恋的金老师，眉头皱得能夹死苍蝇，嘴角越来越向下撇，像是生闷气的小朋友，嘴撅得快要能挂茶壶啦！强忍着笑意，羽生可不敢此时再招惹金导。

怀着这种莫名其妙的怒气，金博洋趁着酒劲突然下定了某种不可告人的决心。

“喂，你……今天晚上到我订的房间里来”恶劣的勾起嘴角，想要看到对方惊慌失措的模样，却大失所望。“嗯？金老师要和我通宵讨论剧本吗？”

羽生惊讶的指向自己，脸上却看不出一丝慌张。金博洋心情更加糟糕了，他恼羞成怒起来，这臭小子，是在跟我装傻吗？他抿了抿唇，脸上又恢复了平常那种冷漠的模样，眼里却是讽刺的光。

“讨论剧本……时间还多得是，我过会儿去隔壁的情人旅馆订一个房间，到时候，请阁下用身体，好好招待我……”高傲的扬起头颅，金博洋冷哼一声，大步流星直奔他所说的情人旅馆去了。

被留在原地的影帝，脑海里却是飘过了无数个牙白组成的弹幕。金导走时留下惊鸿一瞥，眼角因为酒精作祟染上的一尾红，像是海盗的钩子，猖狂撕扯他的心脏。身体兴奋得吓人，他毕竟是个渴求了这么多年的正常男人，哪里受得了暗恋对象这般的勾引。

“恭敬不如从命，我的导演大人……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※并没有什么卵用的旅馆设定:  
> 房间由一个单间牢房和审讯室构成。  
> 单间牢房四面没有窗户，一面墙用钢筋做成，只有一道门，里面有一张白色的单人床，昏黄的灯光，以及墙角正对着床的红外线摄像头。  
> 审讯室里面有一张沙发，旁边摆满了各种“审讯道具”，黑布，皮鞭，手铐，电动玩具，各种型号的假阴茎等等，还有一瓶助兴的用冰桶装的红酒。

“如果还想要那个角色的话，十点钟准时到1007号房间来”

发完短信之后，呆坐在房间唯一一张沙发上，金博洋环视周围五花八门的审讯“工具”，终于意识到自己选了一个多么了不得的房间。

怀着报复男人为了角色“讨好”自己的心态，他心里一横选择了“监狱”这一和电影内容十分契合的主题。本以为有些手铐、警服之类的道具已经封顶了，眼前的东西却狠狠打了他的脸。

黑色绒布、皮鞭、手铐、电动玩具、乳链、贞操带、各种型号的假阴茎……除了更多叫不上名字的东西，甚至还有一瓶装在冰桶里助兴用的红酒。

倒吸一口凉气，酒醒得差不多的金博洋突然有些后悔。

床上经验为零的他连怎么进入别人身体都不知道，又如何潜规则“花名在外”的影帝呢？一想到对方漫天飞的绯闻，金导心里又酸又涩。

清洗过身体，换上一套帅气的警服，一杯一杯饮起了红酒，也不知是壮胆还是消愁。

————————————————————————

“终于，你还是来了……”一打开房间，迎接羽生结弦的就是浓郁的酒香。“嗯…叨扰了，金老师”眼里含笑，和和气气的答道，年轻的影帝抬眼望去，心上人一身英气十足的打扮让他眼前一亮。

象征神圣不可冒犯的警服完美勾勒出男人漂亮的身形，胸前的警徽折射出耀眼的光辉，仔细勒好的皮带内侧空了一块，显然是因为这身衣着的主人腰部过于纤细，即使扣到最后一格也不合身。

称得上瘦弱的金导无论是眼角还是嘴唇都红润润的，带着三分醉意。白皙细嫩的皮肤，怎么看都与阳刚威严的警官有些距离，倒像是故意穿成这样勾引男人的某些特殊工作者。

金博洋很镇定，至少看起来是这样的。带上房门，踩着锃亮的警靴，坐到柔软的沙发上，双腿闲适的交叉起来。金导严厉地扫向羽生，“既然想要这个角色……就让我看看你的诚意！”

被男人用绯红的媚眼电到的羽生，没有错过男人声音里的颤抖，和紧紧交叉乃至泛白的手指。嘴角勾起危险的弧度，羽生在警官大人面前缓缓跪伏，纤长的手指搭在皮带上。

金属碰撞的声音回荡在房间里，金博洋的声音有些慌张，

“你、你做什么！”

他紧紧贴合在沙发上，却躲不过男人解开他皮带的动作。拉链被拉开，修长的手将他从未示人的性器捧在手里。

“给金老师看看我的诚意呀……”

脸上挂着人畜无害的笑容，羽生疑惑的望向瑟缩的男人。害羞到无以复加的金博洋耳根红透了，他咬着嘴唇才勉强压下了喊停的冲动，把面子看得无比重要的他无法向面前的人示弱。

羽生结弦内心再三赞叹后，用温暖湿热的口腔包裹住心上人粉嫩一看就未经人事的性器，一想到自己会是他第一个男人就无比的兴奋。

“唔……”暗恋对象跪在自己面前咬的画面过于刺激，嘴里泻出一两声鼻音浓厚的呻吟，金博洋闭着眼睛，仰卧在沙发上无力承受着铺天盖地的快感。

“啊…混蛋，谁让你…唔…谁让你吸那里了…啊…！”

咬牙切齿，极力维持着威严，却被对方愈发有技巧的舔弄，弄得溃不成军。他的裤子从腿间滑落裹在两只脚踝之间，龟头不断渗出黏腻的液体，双腿不停抖动，纤腰直直挺起。

“停下、停下……够了，不要了……！”

黏着发丝的头颅高高扬起，不过片刻他就泻在了那人嘴里。从未体验过的快感让他恐惧，身体泛起的阵阵热浪，似乎要将他吞没，抑制剂的作用逐渐消退，密封的房间里溢满了属于omega的甜美香气。

“你是omega？！”

男人眼里的错愕过于夸张，瞒了多年的秘密终于被人拆穿，金博洋又羞又恼。

“是又如何！……你、你自己不也是！”

发情来得迅猛无比，金导喘着粗气，汗流如注。穴口淋漓的淫水已经把沙发浸湿了一块，他难堪的夹紧双腿，却使得小穴痉挛数下，带来如潮快感。

现在的男人哪还有丝毫威严可言，衬衣扣子禁欲的扣到最上一格，裤子却被褪到脚踝，白皙光滑的大腿和形状姣好的性器暴露在空气中。他蜷缩在沙发上，紧蹙着眉，一副任人宰割的模样。

被omega的信息素所诱惑，一股迷迭香的气息逐渐弥漫在两人鼻尖，香味爽净而有穿透力。这次，换金导睁大了双眼，“你、你是alpha？！”在对方惊恐的注视下，带着轻微的喘息，羽生结弦苦笑着点了点头，事情向着他所未预料的方向发展了呢。

————————————————————————

眼睛被黑色绒布遮住，手腕被他自己腰间别着的手铐铐在金属制的床头，金博洋搞不明白为什么事情会发展成这样。

同样被情欲缠身，他的性器已经高高翘起，双腿之间蜜液点点滴落，弄得滑腻一片，而面前看不见的男人却慢条斯理的扒去他的警裤，把他的衬衣撕得一条一条，只剩一小片挂在胸部以上的位置。

“混账！要上就上，不上就滚，我是不会配合你的！”话音刚落，圆润挺翘的屁股上就挨了一巴掌，留下红红的掌印。

“金老师，请注意你的言辞……”

“呸，你不要叫我金老师！”

另一半屁股上留下了更深的掌印，身体狠狠抖了一下，金博洋在心里骂了无数遍的禽兽、变态。这个禽兽竟然要他配合演出“警员被犯人侵犯”的所谓剧本，如果不合作就要把房间里所有的道具都在他身上使用一遍。

想到那些狰狞的叫不上名字的东西，他就头皮发麻。越想越难过他鼻子一酸，内心委屈的要命，语气听起来不是一般的可怜，

（我喜欢你）“……你不能这样对我……”在内心偷偷补上了半句话，金博洋不得不承认他有些害怕即将要面对什么了。

“金老师听话……好好配合就行，我会很温柔的，一定让你爽到”羽生结弦的声音一如既往的温柔，他安抚地揉了揉比他年长八岁的男人的头发，惴惴不安的金博洋安静了下来，羞赧于对方如此直白的说法。

————————————————————————

“真是意想不到，监狱里最冷酷的金警官，竟然是一个摇着屁股让男人操的omega？”羽生戏谑的声音里是未曾听到过的猖狂邪肆。

“给我住嘴……！”

严肃冷淡的声音里带上了些许喘息声。

“……我劝你考虑清楚了，袭警可是重罪！！！”

“哦…？可我就是要袭警您能拿我怎么样呢？”

手指毫不留情的扣弄滴着淫水的小穴，指甲深深浅浅的刮擦着湿哒哒的软肉。

“唔……我要告你！”

视力被剥夺，其余感官变得极敏感，金警官咬着牙齿，意图抵御无孔不入的快感。向来正义凛然的他，又怎肯轻易向罪恶低头。

“告我……？让所有人都知道，您被一个低贱的犯人侵犯了吗？您要向您的同僚们报告，您是怎样大张着双腿，被粗大的性器狠狠操开了花穴，直接顶入了生殖腔，柔软的腔壁是如何被碾磨，最后被犯人满满当当的精液喂饱，甚至怀上您最厌恶的罪犯的孩子”

“如果您记不住也没有关系，墙上的红外线监视器已经把一切都拍下来了……哦我忘了，您被蒙着眼睛，看不见呢……”优美动听如同提琴般的迷人嗓音，吐露的话语却比恶魔还要可怕。

金警官气得浑身发抖，一想到一向尊敬自己的同僚们，可能正坐在不远处的办公室里将自己的丑态尽收眼底，他就恐惧不已。

“您说，他们会不会正盯着监视器，一边意淫您的身体呢？我看很有可能，否则为什么没人来解救您呢？”

手上的动作并未停止，一只手用力的来回刺激着穴内的敏感之处，淋漓的蜜液浇得满手都是，带着浓郁柠檬草的香甜。另一只手着迷的抚摸过警官漂亮的肌肤，在胸前两点嫣红上流连忘返。

“说起来，金警官的身材真是不错，明明已经35岁了，却看不见一丝赘肉，尤其这臀部……啧，您下面这张小嘴在邀请在下，咬着在下的手指不松口呢……不知上面这张小嘴如何……”

金警官感觉自己的头发被用力的揪起，一个腥膻的巨物顶在他的鼻尖，

“……你做什么？！”

愤怒的撇开头去，却又被强硬的揪着头发转回来。

“您最好配合我，否则您的同僚们会遭遇什么，您不会想知道的……”

“你？！”

“我既然能抓住您，抓住他们自然也不在话下……”

金警官原本普通而幸福的世界崩塌了。满心信任的同僚不来营救自己；被自己最讨厌的罪犯狠狠侵犯；被欺辱却毫无还手之力……最该死的是，当这人提起那些狠心人时，他第一反应就是尽力保护他们。

科室里面还有两个柔弱的omega姑娘，唯一一个和他相同性别的omega男性，前不久才刚刚找到心仪的alpha。作为警员里的年长者，他下意识的想要尽到前辈的保护职责。

他的生活，他的正义，他的尊严，在这一天，全毁了。

他做不到把朝夕相处的同僚，交给这个罪行累累的犯人蹂躏。认命般张开嘴吞咽大到惊人的东西，被猛然顶入咽喉他干呕起来，生理性眼泪把黑色的绒布打湿了。

面前这人发出满意的喟叹，浅浅抽插起来。不可一世的警官，无助的仰着头，红艳艳的嘴唇映着丑陋的性器，在柱身上留下汪洋水光。这一幕淫靡而色情，羽生结弦对于这种操控一切都感觉十分受用。

嘴里的性器突然抽去，蒙着绒布的金警官茫然无措的望向原本男人应该存在的方向。不过片刻胸膛上的触感替他揭晓了男人的行踪。

“唔……好冰……做什么……”冰凉水润的东西在裸露的身体上滑过，男人方才应该是去拿冰桶里的冰块了。

“金警官刚刚表现的很棒，身体很热对不对？在下贴心的带来了降温用的冰块哟……”闻言金博洋剧烈挣扎起来，坚固的手铐和对方身体的压制使他的努力无济于事。

“……够了……唔”

愤怒地皱着眉，叱责压在他身上的男人，却只换来了胸前乳粒被狎玩。冰块碾压在凸起的乳粒上，不停的打湿白皙的胸膛。敏感的肌肤受不了刺激泛起片片鸟肌，被重点关照的乳头红肿挺立，比一开始大了一倍。

修长的指缝间嫣红的凸起若隐若现，羽生心里一动，像被哺乳的孩子般，低头舔弄起漂亮的娇花，用牙齿轻轻提拉红艳如樱桃般的果实。

“哈……啊……”冰凉的冰块非但没有降下周身的温度，反而使金博洋陷入到更深的情欲中去。

无助的摇着头，身体却自发的把胸膛送入身上人口中，淫液顺着穴口濡湿了臀尖，空虚的小穴急需alpha性器的抚慰。

“……很有感觉？被犯人玩弄就这么舒服吗？金警官的正义也不过如此”

“不是……不是这样……哈啊……！”急急忙忙的辩解被蜜穴里冰凉硬物带来的触感所打断，修长的手指竟把冰块推入了湿成一片的穴口。滑腻的穴口蠕动着，毫不费力把方形的小东西纳入了体内，金博洋快要被冰火两重天给逼疯了。

粗糙的冰面摩擦在穴内滑嫩的壁肉上，有些不适却不至于受伤，手指随着冰块不停的搅动着，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。冰块在小嘴的不屑努力下，渐渐融化了，留下一片汪洋，从穴缝中缓缓淌下，无论金警官怎么夹紧双腿都无法挽留，产生了类似于失禁的羞耻感。

就在金博洋感觉小穴已经冰冻到麻木时，一个火热的东西抵在了穴口。双臀被抬得极高，纤细的腰肢被弯成漂亮的弧状，花穴仍在分泌着蜜液。

“不、不要！”双手紧紧揪住床单，即将被侵犯的恐惧让他心脏提到了嗓子眼。

眼前的黑布突然被人取下，双手的禁锢也被解开。金警官无助的流泪摇着头，无力的推搡他的肩膀，却只看到身上人深情又不容置疑的眼神。

“看着我，是如何进入你的……”

粗长的阴茎就着黏腻湿滑的淫液，一点一点破开身下人未经人事的小穴，碾平了每一丝褶皱，顶端触到了柔软的生殖腔口。

金博洋仰着头发出克制的呻吟，饥渴了许久的小穴终于被填满，三十五年来的洁身自好在alpha的攻势下溃不成军。

该死的，为什么会这样……两人下体连接处触电般的快感，一遍一遍凌迟着金警官的神经。浓郁撩人的迷迭香气熏得他难以自持，只想放下该死的矜持，不管不顾的激烈的摇摆臀部，放浪的大声呻吟，让羽生完完全全占有他。

忍耐住长驱直入肏干身下人的冲动，羽生结弦也没有料到自己的omega是如此的甜美可口。虽然保养的极佳，白嫩光滑的皮肤手感仍旧令他爱不释手，但已经不可避免的有些松弛，眼角也带上了些许细纹，可是这一切在他看来都是该死的性感。

男人湿润着眼睛，无助的摇着头，被撕坏的警服堪堪挂在有着各种红痕的身体上，白皙修长的大腿被打开折成羞耻的形状，饥渴的穴肉却是淫荡的纠缠着他的性器不放。明明只是一个心口不一的老男人，他却恨不得就这样死在他身上。

“宝贝…你好紧啊……”

暧昧的在耳边低语，舌尖一圈圈打转吸吻身下人敏感的耳垂。

“哈啊……不要说了……”语气里再没有虚张声势的冷漠严肃，金警官整个人已经化成一滩春水，嗓音全是软软的求饶，眼睛红红的，仿佛在撒娇。

看着冷淡禁欲的男人在他身下展现妩媚情动的一面，羽生心里有着巨大的满足感，上下顶弄抽插起来。他握着金警官瘦弱如同女人的腰肢，碾着滑腻的穴肉来来回回抽插了数十下，越顶越深，不停撞击着柔软的生殖腔口。

金博洋只觉得身体要被贯穿了，那粗大的性器堪堪探入紧紧闭合的生殖腔口，又抽回进入到比上次更深的地方。剧烈的快感夹杂着疼痛让他欲罢不能，嘴上说着“轻一点……不要……”身体却诚实的挺起腰身，努力迎合身上人的撞击。

生殖腔里滑嫩的壁肉渐渐被开拓，像是柔软的小嘴吸附着粗长的性器，快感越来越强烈，金警官随着挺动的节奏荡妇般摇晃起屁股，红润小嘴里的低吟越来越媚，越来越不堪入耳。

“金警官……大肉棒干得你舒不舒服？”

“……舒服…哈啊……再用力一点……”没有丝毫理智可言，嘴里甚至说不出一句完整的话。谄媚的小穴紧紧绞着狰狞的性器，即使拔出也向外翻着粉红的媚肉。

狭窄的生殖腔被完全肏开了，性器直直顶入，当被顶到腔内最深处，金警官才仿佛如梦初醒。

“不要……拿出去，不要进来了……我不要怀孕……不要……”

嗓子已哑，微弱的挣扎看起来无助又可怜。可是我想要你怀上我的宝宝，身上人怜惜的吻了吻他的嘴唇，却不停止耕耘的动作。

一口咬住身下人颈后的腺体，被撕破的腺体奔涌出浓郁的柠檬草的香气，甜腻而诱惑，alpha的信息素不断被注入，羽生结弦压住金博洋剧烈的挣扎，完成了标记。

从今以后，你就独属我一人了，巨大的满足感席卷心头，羽生忍不住勾起一个愉悦的笑容，下半身也跟着达到了顶峰。

成结的顶端碾压在穴心，射出了滚烫的的白浊，冠状顶端牢牢锁住不让一丝精液流出。金警官感觉整个身体都要被灌满了，被冲刷的浑身颤抖，怀孕的恐惧使他再也保持不了冷静，他哭了。

————————————————————————

“呜呜呜……我不演了……你个混账！”

“怎么可以这样欺负我……呜呜呜……”

从小声呜咽到嚎啕大哭只需一个步骤，那就是羽生结弦安抚的亲吻，

“好了好了不哭了，金老师。多大人了，羞羞。”

不管身上人怎么安慰，金博洋都止不住心里的委屈，“你、你是有多恨我啊……为什么要这样对我！”不舍的从湿滑的小穴里退出，淫靡的媚肉还留恋的吸吮着肉棒，做着最后的挽留。

“怎么会恨你，我爱你还来不及呢，宝贝”“你知道我喜欢你多久了吗？整整十二年……我真的，等不下去了……”柔柔的眉眼间，第一次流露出疲惫与无奈，羽生结弦缓缓诉说自己的心声。

金博洋心里不是一般的震惊，本以为是单相思，没想到对方比自己沉迷的时间还要久。

十二年的等待，设身处地的想一想，自己暗恋他这几年的苦涩与孤独，心就蓦得软了下来。

“我承认这次确实有乘人之危的嫌疑……但是我绝不是抱着玩玩的念头，我想成为和你共度一生的人……我爱你，金老师……我是想和你有一个可爱的宝宝，才这样做得……”

小心翼翼地吻在金博洋的眼皮上，语气里是说不出的珍重，

“所以……原谅我好吗，金老师……”

“听不懂听不懂，你在说什么胡话……！还不快来好好招待你的导演大人，你以为刚刚那样就够了吗？！”羞红着脸揽上羽生的肩膀，送上水润的红唇，金博洋闭着眼睛看也不敢看身上人一眼。

羽生结弦人生中第一次体会到了欣喜若狂的滋味，他握住金导恼羞成怒踹向他的迷人小脚，再次俯下身子吻住那张可口的唇，“遵命，导演大人～”声音里的笑意怎么也掩饰不住。

“喂，你、你不要得意忘形！要是我不满意，随时把你换掉！”

“是是是，金导说什么都对～”

情趣旅馆里再次上演火辣的情事……


End file.
